


Siren's Kiss

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Curses, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: Nori is a pirate captain with myths that surround him like a cloak.  Dwalin is the loyal first mate of a rival ship.  Nori is ruthless and beautiful, using men and women for his own whims and gains.  Dwalin is strong and powerful, stalwart in his beliefs and his own captain.The moment they first set eyes on each other, they never go back.





	Siren's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not related to The Erebor Pirates in any way, shape or form.
> 
> So I've been spending the last month seriously working on my original novel (novella?) which involves pirates and such. Well, I hit a bit of a block (aka a plot) but still wanted to explore some of the character tropes I've created in it - hence this fic.
> 
> I may write more depending on how I feel, but this is at least a good exercise in writing for me.

Nori stared out the window of his cabin.  It was a beautiful day for sailing, blue skies and strong wind, and he was hoping to cross into the southern seas today.  There were rumors of a captain in the south who was not only a captain, but a lord.  He ruled the southern seas and lands with an iron fist and Nori was hoping to challenge that.  He had become the terror of the west in a matter of only a few years, stealing his ship and gathering a crew of miscreants.

He belonged on the ocean, always had and always will.  Nori may have had a curse placed on his head and in his blood, but it never stopped him from taking what was his.

From the cabin, he could see a distant ship on the glittering horizon.  He grinned and donned his hat, turning to throw open the doors to the main deck.

"Cap'n on deck!" Bofur shouted and the gang of pirates whooped and hollered as Nori made his way to the quarterdeck.

"Men!" he shouted and drew his sword.  The crowd hushed to a low murmur.  Nori gestured to the lone ship on the horizon.  "We have a new target!  Hoist the colors, let down the main sail!  Prepare the cannons and your weapons because we are going to battle!"

The pirates moved to work, little Ori climbing the rigging as fast as he could to release the sails.  Dori was hoisting up gunpowder and cannonballs while Bifur gathered ropes and grappling hooks.  Bombur tied his smock over his clothes and double checked his medicine chest.  Last he told Nori, they were nearly out of thread and his bonesaw was dangerously dull.  Nori pulled out his spyglass and looked over at the other ship; with luck they would have enough stock to keep Nori and his lads healthy and well fed for many more months to come.

"What you think, Cap'n?" Bofur asked, swinging down from the mast and onto the deck.  "You don't reckon it's him, do ya?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, Lord of the Southern Seas," Nori said softly.  "He would never sail this far north, certainly not alone.  A man of his standing?  He would have an entire armada with him."

"Eh," Bofur shrugged.  "Maybe he thinks he's too tough for that."

Nori barked out a laugh and tucked his spyglass away.  "He's trying to play pirate but he's a privateer through and through.  You've heard the way he rules the south.  No different than Dain in the east."

"Well, I suppose we'll be finding out soon," Bofur said.  "The wind's in our favor."

The moments before battle were some of Nori's favorite - the silence punctured only by the flapping of the sails and the splashing of the oceans, the tension that settled over the crew like a tightened piano wire, waiting to lash out.  This is what Nori lived for, the adrenaline rush, his heart beating loud and hands quivering with anticipation.  He swallowed thickly as the other ship came closer into view.

"I'm going to kiss that Captain," Nori said to Bofur.  "Unless it's Oakenshield; I've got questions for him."

Bofur whistled lowly and swung his boarding axe in his hand.  "That's a fate worse than death, Cap'n."

"Exactly."

The first shots of the cannon rocked the ship.  Nori saw, with great pleasure, as the cannonballs sank into the other ship, splintering wood and nearly upending her.  Dori shouted and a second volley sailed through the air.  Ori sprinted up past Nori with a musket over his shoulder.  Through the haze of powder, Nori watched as Ori nailed an sailor in the head.

"Good shot, kid," Nori called.

Ori's answer was to fire again, clipping someone in the shoulder.  The opposing ship turned and fired back.  Nori ducked as wood splinters flew over him, the cannonballs wrecking havoc on the hull of his ship.  They were near enough now for Bifur to start throwing hooks and pulling the ships closer together.  Nori swung his swords in hand, anticipation rising in his gut.

"Well, I'll be," Bofur whistled.  "It is him!"

Nori looked up at the quarterdeck and saw him - Thorin Oakenshield.

"Take him alive," Nori said.  "Get Dori's help if you need it, but he comes with us."

"Aye, Cap'n," Bofur nodded.  He reached up and tangled his arm in the rope, hoisting himself onto the rail.  "See you on the other side," he said as he jumped.

Nori was right behind.

Battle was always a tricky thing, especially against other pirates.  Kill a dozen or so men and good citizen sailors would usually surrender.  Pirate though, fought to the last man, only surrendering when the captain was killed.  Seeing as Nori had no intention of killing Oakenshield (yet) he was prepared to cut his way through the entire crew.

Until he saw the first mate.

Nori swore that time slowed down for a moment at the sight of this pirate bearing down with a massive hammer in his hand, crushing whomever was in his way.  He was broad shouldered with biceps the size of melons.  Sweat gleamed on his chest and Nori saw swirls of black ink trail tantalizingly over his chest and across his knuckles.  The sun shone off his bald head and his beard was thick.

He turned around, one of Nori's crew crippled on the deck, his leg smashed beyond recognition, and caught Nori's gaze.  Blood was still dripping off the hammer.  The first mate had steel gray eyes and rings in his ears.

Everything went silent as those eyes stared at him.  Nori walked towards him, swords hanging uselessly by his side.  He stepped over a severed arm, past the screaming bodies of pirates bleeding out on deck.  A bullet whipped past him but still Nori walked.  The first mate dropped his hammer and Nori noticed the blood spattered over the man's front.  He could feel the wind whipping his hair around his head and the curse within him was bursting from his chest.

Kiss this man and kill him.

But Nori didn't want to kill him, not like the others he'd met.  No, Nori wanted to  _keep_ this one, to trace every inch of skin and find every tattoo and every piercing.  He wanted to sail and marauder on the high seas with this man by his side.

They were close enough that Nori could smell the blood and sweat off him and he couldn't help but lick his lips.  The first mate's eyes trailed the movement.  How easy it would be to reach out and pull him close, to kiss him and  _have_ him, but Nori knew better than that.

He blinked and the first mate groaned, falling into a heap on the deck.  Dori was behind him, fist still raised.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Dori demanded.

Nori didn't have an answer. He shouted for someone to take the first mate to their ship and to finish their raiding as quickly as possible.  He couldn't think straight anymore, all he could see was the man's gray eyes and thick shoulders.  Bofur had Oakenshield unconscious over his shoulder, bringing him across.  Bifur was organizing the looting and made sure nothing was left behind.

On wobbly legs with a fuzzy head, Nori swung back to his own ship and went straight for the cabin.  Bofur and Dori could handle the post looting affairs, he had to get his head on straight.

* * *

The knock on the door woke up Nori.  He rolled from his bed and fell onto the floor with a clatter.

"Wake up, Cap'n!  The prisoners are ready!"

Nori groaned.  "Thank you, Bofur," he muttered to himself.  He stumbled to the door and threw it open, wincing at the bright sunlight.

The prisoners were tied to the main mast, hands tied together as well.  It was just the captain and his first mate.  Both had bags underneath their eyes and bruises and cuts along their arms.  For the first time, Nori allowed himself to take a good, long took at Thorin Oakenshield.

He certainly had a nobleman's look about him.  Thorin had deep blue eyes, a long regal nose, and thick black hair.  Despite being bruised and tied up as Nori's prisoner, he still held his head high.  He also had tattoos across his chest and on his arms, just as any seaworthy pirate would.

"Release me, wretch," Thorin growled.  "You have no idea what you're playing with."

"Oh, don't I?" Nori taunted.  "Thorin Oakenshield, Lord of the Southern Seas, they call you.  Well, this isn't the south anymore and I have every right to attack.  Not my fault your crew isn't worth more than a lousy pack of dogs!"

That earned him a few cheers from his crew.  Nori grinned and sent Ori, who was rolling his eyes from the rigging, a quick wink.

"You think I don't know who you are?" Thorin said as the roar abated.  "Nori the Siren.  The rumors say you have the kiss of death, that you bewitch men and women to do your bidding with merely a glance."

"Are you asking for a demonstration?"

The crew laughed at that, except for Dori.  He was standing to the side, disapproving as always.

"But I don't want to kill you, Captain," Nori said.  "You're too powerful to die like that.  Your first mate however..."

"Touch me and it'll be the last thing you do," the first mate growled.

Nori stopped in his tracks at that.  His voice was deep and gravelly and it sent a shiver down Nori's spine.  The first mate looked up and Nori was caught again in those gray eyes, like the sea before a storm.

"But what a way to go," Nori muttered.  In a moment of sheer audacity, he reached out and cupped the first mate's chin, lifting his face up to the light.  He had a deep scar across his face that left his eyebrows in a permanent scowl.

"State your price," Thorin interrupted Nori's staring.  "Take me back south and I'll pay it tenfold.  I'll never sail your waters again."

"I dunno, Captain," Nori pulled away from the first mate.  "Prisoners don't normally do the negotiating.  What do you think, Bofur?"

"Let 'em hang," Bofur said, chewing on the end of his pipe.  "We already beat them.  Seems a shame to do it again."

Ori jumped from the rigging, landing next to Nori with a loud thump.  Nori didn't like to play favorites (that's how mutinies happened) but Ori was his kid brother, favoritism was expected.  Especially seeing him lean and confident, purple sash around his waist and hair braided back from his eyes.  Where Bofur instigated Nori's ideas and Dori squashed them, Ori was the middle-man, listening to both sides and coming up with compromises.  Without him, Nori wouldn't be half the pirate he was.

"Let's not get hasty," Ori said quickly, putting a hand on Nori's shoulder.  "This is Thorin Oakenshield, after all.  I'm sure there would be a hefty price on his head for his safe return."

"What about the other?" Bofur asked.  He walked over and gave the first mate a light kick on the leg.  "Don't need him, do we?"

"My name is Dwalin," the first mate spat.  "I am Thorin's guard and you will not hold him ransom while I live."

"Dwalin," Nori tried out the name on his tongue.  Dwalin froze and turned to Nori, shoulders relaxing as they made eye contact.  "The name suits you."

He didn't say anything, just stared at Nori who found himself staring back, lost in those sea storm eyes.  Nori felt his face heat up and his palms start to sweat.  He longed to reach out and run his hand along  Dwalin's head, to trace the tattoos and feel the muscles of his arms.

Swallowing thickly, Nori turned to Dori.  "How quickly can we send a message to the south?"

"If we stop in Moria, a message could reach the south in a few days," Dori said.  "I anticipate within a month, maybe two, you'd have a fine ransom for them."

Nori grinned.  "Then to Moria we go."


End file.
